1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage medium having stored thereon an input processing program, and an input processing device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a storage medium having stored thereon an input processing program which is operated by using a device for inputting 2-dimensional coordinates on a display screen to a virtual 3-dimensional space, and an input processing device.
2. Description of the Background Art
As conventional art, techniques operated by using a touch panel for inputting 2-dimensional coordinates on a display screen to a virtual 3-dimensional space displayed on the display screen are disclosed in, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 11-7372 and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-70920. In any of these techniques, a virtual 3-dimensional space is displayed on a display screen and a touch panel or the like associated with the display screen is provided. And based on a position, on the touch panel, where a user presses down, X and Y coordinates of the 3-dimensional space are determined, and based on the magnitude of a pressure at which the user presses down on the touch panel, a Z coordinate of the 3-dimensional space (a depth direction) is determined.
In the conventional art described above, however, in order to detect the magnitude of a pressing force exerted on the touch panel or the like, it is necessary to additionally provide a function for detecting the pressing force, such as a pressure-sensitive element, which makes the device in itself complicated, resulting in cost increases. And when the user enters a large input in the depth direction of the virtual 3-dimensional space, the user is required to strongly press down on the touch panel, leading to a heavy load exerted on the touch panel. This causes the touch panel to easily break down or a shorter life thereof.